Dragon Loud Z
by Geo Soul
Summary: Hundreds of Years After the Passing of Goku and Vegeta The Louds and Santiago's continue their Legacy as they Fight to protect their Home of Universe 7. (Contains Elements from Dragon Ball Super and Every Dragon ball Fan Manga)


**Yo guys Geo here and welcome to the 2 year build up and finally the pay off has arrived premire of Dragon Loud Z as you have you read I thought of this idea two years ago and only now is it coming into frutition and i'm happy about that Let me know what you guys wanna See in future chapters of the story so until then I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own anything about Loud House or Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

We see Lincoln Floating In a Black Void surrounded only by suns, each one had large orange stars inside of them numbering from one to seven.

"Hello?" He called out into the void with an echoing voice. "Anyone here?" He shouted louder As He heard Footsteps coming from somewhere. "Hello?" Lincoln said nervously as He saw figure walking towards him on purple panels that appeared with each step. Lincoln saw the figure was Clearly female that Had long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v-shaped hole around her stomach and is missing the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom and red and black high heels. "W-Who are you?" He asked as a Wicked smirk Adjourned her Face.

"Did you really think You could hide from me Saiyan?" She whispered In a Sinister Tone as her hand Reached Out for him just as the dream started to fade away and he woke up in a Panicked Sweat.

'What the heck?' He thought as a loud banging noise was heard coming from his door.

"Lincoln Wake up you're gonna miss Breakfast!" Logan Yelled at the top of his lungs As Lincoln Looked at his Hands and Stood up from his Bed Quickly.

'What was that about?' He thought As he walked out the door and down the stairs, slipping on one of Lynn's baseballs. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Logan poked his head out of the kitchen. "You Ok Bro?" He asked, only getting a groan of pain in response. "LYNN!"

"What!?" The brunette shouted in an annoyed tone until she saw her little brother at the bottom of the stairs nearly unconscious.

"What have we talked about keeping your shit in your room. The last time this happened, we had to rush him to the ER!" Logan screamed.

"Yeah, but...he got better right?"

"HIS SKULL FUCKING CRACKED OPEN! THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Logan yelled Making her Flinch very, very visibly

"...Sorry" She muttered As Logan sighed and rolled his eyes and picked Lincoln up.

*Kitchen*

"Anyway, how you doing?" He asked Lincoln As Geo was Cooking Pancakes and Bacon and singing the only song you can sing while cooking bacon and pancakes.

"Bacon Makin Bacon Pancakes!"

"Take some Bacon and ya Put it in a Pancake!". Luna sang along.

"Bacon Pancakes That's what it's gonna make Bacon Pancakes!" They both sang as a large pie landed on both of them.

"You need to stop singing that." Luan chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"Because Lucy can sing WAY better than either of you." Lincoln groaned.

"Lincoln you make me Blush." The Goth whispered very quietly With a smile on her face that was hidden very well while Luna and Geo glared at her in hatred.

"ANYWAY! Lincoln why'd it take you So Long to wake, that's Literally Not like you." Lori spoke feeding Lily with her bottle.

"No reason, just really tired." He said Obviously Lying.

"Come on Lincy you can tell us." Leni said.

"No, he's right. Me and him stayed up all night trying to beat Lily in CoD. HOW DOES SHE KEEP WINNING?!" Logan exclaimed As said Baby clapped her Hands.

"Yeah but that's not all guys I had this weird dream last night." They looked at him. "That I am not comfortable telling because of the last time I told you about my dreams." Everyone then shivered in fear.

Well except Lucy.

'I wonder what did she mean By Saiyan?' Lincoln thought to himself as he grabbed a pancake and Slowly Ate it as Logan evilly put pepper in Lola's food making her choke out in pain.

"Ahh, music to my ears." Logan said soothingly from the couch as he listened to the sweet, succulent sounds…of Lola violently coughing from the pepper.

"Logan be Nice!" Luan said Getting annoyed at how he was treating Lola.

"No! She deserves it!" He told her as She Stood and walked away in a Huff as he closed his eyes with a smile. "She's just mad because I banned April Fools Day in this house." He said to the audience.

"Hey Logan?" Lincoln said, making him jump

"Whoa! You need to stop rooming with Lucy."

"I don't want to. Besides, she hates living with Lynn, especially since she kept both her and all of us up for an entire day just because she always gloats."

"Anyway what's up Bro?" Logan asked.

"It's About My dream" He whispered

"Your Dream?" Logan blinked a few times As Lincoln gave a nod and sat next to him. Just as Leni walked by the room and curiously listened in. "Speak." Logan said to him as Lincoln sighed and began to explain.

"In my Dream I was Surrounded By These Large Orange Suns."

'Suns?' Leni thought.

"And I saw this Woman with Blue skin and Silver Hair."

'Silver hair?'

"And She called me a Saiyan.."

"WHAT!?" Leni yelled as her face Paled from her mistake before pulling out her phone and pretending she was talking on the other end. 'Lori needs to here about this!' she thought in shock as she rushed off to the Eldest's room.

Logan shrugged and looked at his brother. "Continue." He told the young boy who just sighed.

"That's all."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as lincoln nodded "…Have you been playing Crush Crush on Nutaku?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

Logan then raised his eyebrow again.

"Okay a little bit, but I'm serious!" he said angrily as Logan chuckled at him.

*Leni*

'Gotta find Lori!' Leni thought as she ran into their room where Lori was texting Bobby, no big surprise there. "LORI LORI!" Leni said in a panic Loudly.

"Ugh what is it Leni?" Lori groaned. "I'll call you back, Boo-boo bear also be sure to lock Ronnie in her room, we can't risk her transforming tonight." She said as she hung up.

"Lori Lincoln had this dream about a Girl!"

"So the twerp started having wet dreams, what else is new?"

"But Lori she called him a Saiyan!" Leni whispered.

For the first time Ever Lori dropped her Phone in complete in Utter Shock. "You, are shitting me." She spoke as Leni shook her head.

"I heard him talking About it with Loggy."

"THAT ISN'T MY NAME!" Logan shouted suddenly from downstairs.

"Leni Go get Lisa We Need to talk! Now!" she yelled loudly.

*Later*

"Alright, what is it this time Lori?" Lisa yawned having been woken up from her Nap which she hated As she entered the bedroom With an Irritated look As She gave a yawn.

"Well if you must know." she Grumbled at her younger sisters attitude.

*2 Minutes later*

"Oh dear." she spoke while cleaning her glasses

"What're we gonna do Lori?" Leni asked quietly.

"..."

"I don't know."

"I hate to be the bearer of Bad News, But there's a Full Moon Tonight And if I had to Guess I'd Say If Any of Us Baring Myself, You two, Logan, and Our Mother Were to look at it, it'd End in Disastrous Consequences, So I would suggest that you enter the bunker while I go and gather supplies to last us until morning or in case any of us and by that I most likely mean Lynn transform." Lisa Spoke as they Nodded and gave each other worrying looks.

"Lori I'm scared, what if one of them transforms!"

"Don't worry Leni no one's going to transform tonight, not on my watch." Lori spoke, but she too was also worried, not for herself no, but worried that Lincoln whom she could sense probably heard them talking.

*Lincoln*

The white haired Loud scratched his neck As he walked down the hall to the bathroom Where he heard them talking thanks to the thin walls.

"I just Hope Nothing goes wrong, we can't Afford anyone going out tonight" Leni whispered as Lori hugged her.

"I know Leni and i told you no one's Going to go at all tonight!" Lori told her as Leni weakly smiled..

"Wait What's So Special About Tonight?" Lincoln whispered to himself As he shrugged and left it alone for now.

*Later on*

Lincoln was Eating a snack as His Phone Rang loudly. "Hello?" He yawned.

"Lincoln did you hear there's gonna be shooting stars tonight!" Clyde exclaimed Happily and excitedly.

"Say what? That's Amazing!" Lincoln exclaimed back, remembering that the last time shooting stars appeared in Royal Woods was the day Lucy was born. "I'll have to get ready for this!" Lincoln Exclaimed happily as he ran back to his room after eating And Began to Pack His Bag when Lori walked by.

"What's the rush?" She said in a disinterested tone.

"There's gonna be Shooting Stars tonight and I'm going to meet Clyde in the park later on to watch them!" He said Excitedly As Lori Paled.

"You Can't Go!" She suddenly snapped Making him Jump from the outburst. "You need to stay inside!" She ordered.

"And why not?" He asked sadly.

"Because...ummm...it's going to rain."

"Negative, there are no chances of rain for about three weeks, eldest sibling unit." Lisa spoke walking by the room with a large garbage bag of dirty diapers. "Now if you will excuse me I need to collect fecal matter to turn into biosolid fertilizer."

"Thanks Lisa I knew I could count on you….Anyway The Point is you are Literally going Nowhere!" Lori turned to Lincoln, only to find the little shit had already left the building. "LINCOLN GET BACK HERE!" she shouted as she searched for him for hours, but came up fruitless.

*Later*

"I'm gonna turn him into a human pretzel!" Lori growled as she saw the Sun was setting now. 'Damn I need to find him and Fast! I promised mom and Dad I wouldn't Do this, but I have no other choice.' Lori thought as she Unleashed a small Burst of Energy and started floating Upward.

"Lori, what are you doing?!" Leni hissed.

"Leni the Moon will be Out In Literally Meer Moments, if we don't Find Lincoln and get him inside things could get Bad." She whispered.

"No There has to be another way, why not call Clyde?" She asked.

"I did He said Lincoln wasn't There" Lori growled.

*Lincoln*

"Nice try Lori, you aren't mom." Lincoln said as He Left out a Store carrying a Telescope. "Now to get to Clydes" He told himself As he walked down the street and headed for the empty park Knowing a Shortcut. As he was walking Lincoln looked upward and saw the had finally Gone done and saw a few Shooting stars. 'Hmmm I suppose I could Look at a few Shooting stars before I get there.' He thought as he opened the box. and set up the telescope part

*Logan*

Logan was Relaxing in the attic.

"LOGAN LOGAN!" Lori yelled., making his ears ring as she tried opening the locked attic door

"Go away Lori"

"BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! THE CITY'S GONNA BE DESTROYED IF WE DON'T FIND LINCOLN!"

"…Did he break your phone when you totally deserved it again?"

"NO LOGAN THIS IS SERIOUS! LINCOLN'S GOING TO TRANSFORM AS SOON AS THE MOON COMES OUT!"

"…First off, the moon isn't showing tonight…and second, what fucking drugs are you on and can I have some?"

"Very funny NOW OPEN YE DOOR!"

"You can't make me Slut."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Yeah, we all know your mouth is used for more than talking all day."

Lori Growled as She raised her Hand charging up a Blast of Energy and Destroyed the door

"YOU LITTLE…wait, where the fuck is he!" She then saw the open window and ran downstairs.

After the front door slammed shut, Logan turned off his invisibility necklace he got from Lisa. "Hehe, dumbass." He said as Geo appeared next to him.

"I know, but seriously Dude You think she was serious?"

"Nah she probably Made it up." Logan said with a Chuckle

*ROAR!*

The two then looked at each other.

"Lisa?" They said as they saw she was gone.

*Flashback 25 Minutes Ago with Lincoln*

"Ow." Lincoln Groaned as he bumped his head on the telescope. "Now to See those Stars!" He said as he peeked through it and looked at the Sky. and saw The Moon. "Wow the Moon Looks so bright up close...Bright..and...and..." Lincoln froze as his eyes turned red and yellow.

Lincoln Slowly dropped to his knees and clenched his teeth as they Turned into Fangs while his gums started bleeding from it. Lincoln Started to growled as he started to get Bigger and bigger…and we don't mean his dick like we usually do.

*Red: Pervs*

Lincoln soon Let out a Loud Roar as His Bones started Snapping and he grew a Tail around twice the length of his body.

Soon his transformation Was Complete and he He Had Pure White Fur and One red eye and the other yellow

The giant creature let out a threatening growl As it stomped towards the city while Lisa was In her Lab in her bunker working with chemicals When Suddenly the bunker hatch was opened.

"LISA!" Logan shouted Making her Jump in surprise. "GET UP HERE NOW!" He roared As She jumped up and Ran out to see A Large Ape Rampaging in the city.

"...Logan gather our siblings and meet me in the basement" She whispered As he gave a nod and sent Geo inside to do the task.

"Lisa, explain this, now." Logan Growled threateningly before Lisa sprayed him with water like a cat.

"Down Boy" She barked As he suddenly fell on his ass like InuYasha.

"Damn you Kagome." He muttered under his breath.

"Firstly Wrong Anime reference, and secondly, I'll explain everything/"

"Wrong, right anime reference cause she always does that to her boyfriend, and you better start talking." He said.

Lisa sighed before taking a deep breath and Unleashed a Burst of Power that sent him into a wall

"Lisa The Hell is going On!?" Logan exclaimed As she powered down. a little.

"Logan, You, and I as well as our Siblings aren't Entirely Human." She started to explain.

"Elaborate." He hissed.

"700 Years Ago An Evil Tyrant Named Frieza Destroyed the Planet known as Vegeta, Home to a Warrior Race Known as the Saiyans, But One Saiyan Warrior Called Bardock Saw the Evil That Frieza Threatened onto his Home Planet and thus Sent his Infant Son Kakarot Into a Pod to Save him from the destruction of their Home, Sadly Bardock Perished along with Planet Vegeta Leaving only his Son and a Few Survivors Left Alive. Weeks Later Baby Kakarot Landed on Planet Earth And was Adopted by a Kind Old Man Named Gohan Who Decided to Raise the Young Baby Saiyan and Name him Goku. Years Later when Goku Became an Adult, He Went on Many Adventures And Had a Child of His Own that he named after his Grandfather Gohan. Soon After A Man with a Monkey Tail called Raditz Claiming to be Goku's Brother arrived And...". Lisa than spent the Last 5 Minutes Explaining About Goku cause we've All Heard this Story before, But what some of you haven't heard was this. "And So After Years of Protecting Earth Goku and Vegeta Decided to Have one Final Battle To Determine who was the Ultimate Saiyan Warrior. The Power and Energy from the Battle was so Fierce It could be seen for miles Throughout the Cosmos. Back On Earth Gohan Published a Book On the Knowledge of Ki Teaching Humans How to unlock it, Which Sadly has been lost to time, However The Ki Techniques Have been Passed down From Generation to Generation and Onward Within both Goku and Vegeta's Families... Logan Our Mother Is One of Goku's Descendants." Losa finished as she turned around to see him snoring. She Rolled her eyes and pointed a Finger towards his face and shot a Ki Blast Towards it.

"Nice try bitch!" he laughed as She then punched him in the face. "Bitch."

"Thank you." She said with a smirk.

*Lori*

The oldest sister was In the living room with a look of worry.

"Lori whats wrong?" Luan asked tiredly.

*ROAR!*

Lori froze at the sound. "No...No...NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She panicked As the other came Out their Rooms And Gave confused looks

"The fuck is going on?" Lynn exclaimed tiredly

"EVERYONE INTO THE BASEMENT NOW!" Leni shrieked.

"What why?"

"I SAID NOW!" Leni yelled flaring her Ki and scaring the others As they all Nodded fearfully

"Luna, Luan, make sure no One Leaves this House!" Lori said in a cold tone as the two gave fearful nods and were surprised when they saw Lori fly away. 

*Geo*

Geo was asleep on the couch until his phone rang waking him up.

"Geo" Lisa said over his phone.

"Yeah what?" He groaned As Lisa explained the problem. at hand. "Damn it!" He said as a Loud Boom was heard from the city

"Shit." Lori said as she and Leni felt a massive spike in Power. coming from The City. 'Fuck.'

She thought as she turned around and faced Geo. "Look Geo you stay here and make sure no one Gets Hurt While Leni, Logan, and I Deal with Lincoln."

"Lincoln?!" He exclaimed.

*Elsewhere*

Rita was driving home from work when suddenly She felt a Massive wave of Power and heard a Loud Roar. that nearly broke the windshield. "What was That!?" She panicked as she saw thf large ape. "Lincoln...no." She whispered In horror at the sight Of her Son in Ape form.

"No, nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono!" She said as she got out her car and stared on in horror as she powered up and flew off into the air.

*Logan*

"Lisa, let me out!" Logan yelled angrily As the main hatch opened And the young genius entered to see where she trapped Logan Inside of a cage after he started to laugh at her explanations.

"Fine." She sighed as she unlocked the cage. "Alright Look Logan, you, Lori, and Leni head downtown to Stop Lincoln while Geo and I stay here and make sure no one leaves."

"Alright." he said with a glare as she let him out.

"I'm going to help too!" Geo exclaimed.

"Geo we need you to..."

"No Lisa, lincoln's my best friend, he needs my help just as much as yours!"

"Ugh fine just Go already!"

*Later*

"Okay, where's the Scooby-Doo monster?" Logan groaned as he walked into the city with Geo as they heard a Loud Roar filled with anger and hatred.

"That Ain't No Costume." Geo whispered in shock at the destruction going on before them "Guess someone didn't like me repeating things Nostalgia Critic already said." He muttered sadly.

"BOYS WATCH OUT!" Rita yelled as she flew and grabbed the two of them barley dodging Lincoln's giant foot.

"HOLY SHIT!" Logan yelled with wide eyes.

"Are you two ok?" Rita asked in a panic.

"Yeah we're Fine" Geo groaned As they stood up and stared at the white giant.

"Geo Help the People get to Safety, Logan come with me, We need to deal with Lincoln." She ordered

"Yes Ma'am." Geo Said as he ran off in the blink of an eye To help the People Escape while Logan stared in awe at the majestic fucker in front of him.

Lincoln gave a Roar as Energy started to charge in his Mouth, almost as blinding as the lights of God.

"Uh oh, that don't look good." Logan said as Lincoln fired the blast towards Them and the screen flashed 'To be continued.'

* * *

 **Well there ya go guys Lincoln has gone great Ape and Rita Lori Leni Logan and Geo are attempting to Stop his rampage anyway so: ON THE NEXT DRAGON LOUD Z Lincoln's Ape rampage goes out of control as Rita finds out a way to stop him Will work? find out NEXT TIME ON DRAGON LOUD Z!**


End file.
